Escape from Tartarus
by Chookine123
Summary: All-For-One has been imprisoned, but is a maximum security prison enough to contain Japan's most dangerous man? He doesn't think so, so he plans an escape, unaware that outside help is about to come from the most unexpected source...
1. Chapter 1

8 months. 240 days. 5,760 hours. That is how long the legendary villain All-For-One had been in the hell hole known as Tartarus. He was bound to a chair in a straight jacket, vitals being monitored. Just the thought of activating a quirk would be the death of him.

The countless days in his barren cell was starting to make him crazy, and suddenly, his life wasn't as important to him as breaking out of prison.

'If I am going to break out, today must be the day. All-Might and his successor are going to pay me a visit, so I can kill two birds with one stone.' All-For One thought.

Deku and his mentor were making their way to the most feared villain in Japan' cell, while deep in conversation. "I'm telling you, Asui is definitely the girl I would rather bang. Have you seen how fucking long her tongue is? She can wrap that around your dick and make it look like a pretzel dog!" Deku insisted.

All-Might just laughed and shook his head. "Kids these days are so naive. Jirou is the obvious choice. Have you heard of a prostate orgasm? Have you any idea what that girl can do with her earphone jacks? Man, I shudder in excitement just thinking about it!"

Deku only sighed. "Here you go again with the prostate orgasms. Can you just shut the hell up and think about something else for once in your life? Besides, if that is what you are going for, Yaoyorozu can make anything with her quirk. She can even make you dick since you are so obsessed with taking it up the-"

"DETROIT SMASH!" All-Might delivered a mighty left hook and caught Deku in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"All-Might, you fucker!" he winced, rubbing his jaw.

"You are my successor, young Midoriya, try showing a bit of respect." the former symbol of peace admonished. "Now, we are almost to All-For-One's cell, do you remember the plan?"

Deku rolled his eyes. "We've been over it a million times. We act like we are here to question him about something, and then we destroy all of the equipment preventing him from escaping, and we break him out."

Deku scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "But still, are you really okay with becoming an enemy of the state just so you can have him use his enlarging quirk on your dick?"

All-Might stopped walking. "That's right. All-For-One-chan is the most dangerous man in Japan, and I will not only be risking my image, but my very freedom." He paused to pull the waistband of his trousers and look at his below average-sized dick. "But there are some sacrifices that must be made for the greater good."

A single tear leaked out from All-Might's deep blue eyes, and he caught up with Deku to face his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Deku and All-Might entered the cell, only to be greeted by All-For-One's large smile behind thick glass.

"Come to finish me off, All-Might?"

"Not exactly. I was hoping we could have some alone time." All-Might started. He gave Deku a significant look, signaling him to destroy the cameras.

"Okay, that was the last camera." Deku relayed to his teacher as he pulled glass out of his glove.

All-For-One was not an easy man to confuse by any means, but he was seriously bewildered by the two heroes' actions.

All-Might nodded at his successor in thanks, then he looked back at his arch-nemesis. "We can speak freely now. We don't have much time, so I am just going to cut to the chase. I need your enlarging quirk for something."

All-For-One's confused frown became a knowing grin. "Well, it seems the great symbol of peace is not so perfect after all. To think you would enlist my help for something so petty."

The former top hero's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh give me a break. I can guarantee that you used your enlarging quirk on your penis at least once."

The villain's grin formed into a full on smile. "Yes, I have used my enlarging quirk on my penis, you are indeed correct. But before you say anything let me tell you a little story."

All-For-One's expression became grim. "There once was young boy born with a remarkable quirk. A quirk that allowed him to take and distribute quirks as he pleased. Despite the quirk being more of a 'villain' quirk as society would say these days, the young boy boy vowed to use his quirk to combat evil. The young boy was intelligent and had a very strong sense of justice, and he had the potential to become the greatest hero ever. However, the boy had one problem."

He paused for a couple moments, and All-Might could sweat he was hearing sniffles. "Sorry. As I was saying, he had a single problem. He had a small penis. When he realized it wasn't going to get any bigger, he had a mental breakdown, and he went on a rampage, murdering citizens after stealing their quirks. After the rampage, he was going to end his own life. He went home, hung a noose from the ceiling fan, and put his neck in it. Right before he kicked the chair out from under him, he let out a scream of rage, accidentally triggering some of the quirks he had accumulated. It was then he noticed something shocking."

He began smiling again. "He had unintentionally increased the size of a pen on his desk, leading him to conclude that he now had an enlarging quirk. He was excited that he had an erection, and wasting no time, he used the quirk on his penis, making it as long as a redwood tree and as wide as a train."

Deku and All-Might's jaws were dropped, but Deku quickly broke out of his stupor to confront the evil mastermind. "T-there's no way that is true. If it was, we would be able to see it!"

All-For-One let out a hearty laugh. "Were you not listening, I enlarged my dick when it was erect, so when it is flaccid, it is still normal sized. This was quite the dilemma at first, but I've learned to go from flaccid to erect and vice-versa at a moment's notice."

The atmosphere of the cell grew tense, and All-For-One continued speaking. "You think I need help from the likes of you to escape this prison, that I would even accept it? Don't make me laugh!"

The two heroes looked in horror as the tent in All-For-One's pants grew at an alarming rate. It completely destroyed the equipment detaining him, smashed the glass, and was growing further out.

All-Might grabbed Deku's hand. "Young Midoriya, let's get out of here!"

"See you on the surface, heroes."


End file.
